¿Y si todo no fuera casualidad?
by LuSouthway
Summary: Este es un fic que no tiene mucho que ver con el libro, es un fic que escribí hace tiempo y me gustaria que me dierais vuestra opinión!: Es sobre la historia entre una mcánica y un fotógrafo que oculta un pequeño secreto...


**Prólogo**

En blanco y negro. Un color. ¿Cuántas más de Aquellas Tenía que hacer? Esto no es lo que yo Esperaba Cuando acepté entrar. Lo mio no eran las fotos a jarrones, Asi que ... ¿Qué hacía en una convención de jarras, jarrones u otros utensilios viejos?

-Yo paso, estoy harto. Me piro.

Tapé el objetivo, guardé mi cámara y recogí mis cosas de la mesa.

-Pero ... ¿Dónde vas, Marco? ¡No hemos acabado!

Camine de _sobrao _Hasta la salida. Disfrutaba haciendo enfadar un Bonji. Aquel gordito francés y boina con la nariz achatada me Tenía jurada. Cualquier dia me echaría del periódico. ¡Imposible! En realidad nunca me echará, era irremplazable, Sabia él y lo.

**Capítulo 1**

"Dos cilindros, cuatro Bujías, fusibles y siete un depósito de gasolina del mismo tamaño que el del Golf". Eso Tenía que comprar en Después de Giovanni de clase. Era en lo único en lo que podia pensar desde anoche, en mi Seat Ibiza de segunda mano Esperándome en el garaje y ... estropeado. Yo lo arreglaré le dije a mi padre Cuando Iba a tirarlo, una que lo él me respondió con su voz de "Padre que finge que está convencido en que su hija lo conseguirá Aunque sepa que nunca podra hacerlo por más que lo intente", lo siguiente: hija Claro. Eres una Blunt. Lo lograrás

¿Que cómo Noté que me lo decía en ese plan? Bueno, he vivido sola con mi padre mucho tiempo, solo hay que fijarse.

-Hija, ¿estás segura?

Primera prueba de que estoy en lo cierto. Su inseguridad.

-Sí, papá. Estoy segura.-le repetí por cuarta vez .- Lo pagaré todo de mi bolsillo.

-Pero, ¡vas a tardar mucho!-Ya se notaba la nota de desesperación en su voz.

Segunda prueba. Excusas tontas.

-Papa, tardaré Haga lo que falta.

- ¿Y los estudios?

Tercera y última prueba. El tema del estudio.

-Lo haré antes de ponerme en el taller. Además, me servira de repaso.

Aunque mentía, al Decírselo Quedaba bien. La primera cosa que había pensado hacer Después de comprar las piezas empezar una era desmontarlo.

Él, ingenuo, aceptó. Cuando terminé en la Facultad, fui a por las cosas que me hacian falta. La tienda no Estaba muy lejos, Así que fui andando. Era una Tiendecita pequeña pero entre tú y yo, ninguna Tenía mejores piezas en todo el lugar.

- ¡Gio! ¿Cómo va todo?

-Tirando, Kei. Pero bien.-rio.

Gio era el Proveedor de mi padre desde que Empezó con la mecánica. Siempre me Hacia un buen descuento en todo lo que compraba, y su hijo, Eddie siempre me ayudaba un llevar las cosas al taller de mi padre.

- ¡Kei!

- ¡Eddie!

- ¿Cómo estás, pequeñaja? - Me cogió en volandas como cada vez que iba y me hizo girar. Me encantaban esos abrazos raros.

-Genial, Gigantón .- En realidad Teníamos la misma edad, era él Pero así como que ... unos 20 centímetros más alto, Puede que más .- ¿Qué tienes para mí?

-Pues tengo todo lo de la lista de ayer menos el depósito. Pero te lo tendré para la semana que viene.

Aquello no me facilitaba las cosas Porque Quería empezar una Organizar las piezas para tenerlo todo preparado.

, Vale, esperaré.

-Estupendo. Yo te lo llevaré Cuando llegue.

Le colgué las cosas a y Eddie me fui. ¡Tenía que arreglar un coche!

**Capítulo 2**

Mierda. Moto Dichosa. Prrr_ No ... no te pares ahora_. Lo repetí las seis veces que casi se me caló, pero nada, a la séptima Betty, mi negra BMV, no Volvió a arrancar.

Busqué en mi teléfono el número de la grúa, pero colgué cuando, ¡Gracias al cielo!, Vi un letrero azul TALLER:.

Llegué a la puerta de Betty la Con A rastras. Dentro fango. No había nadie.

- ¿Hola?

No obtuve respuesta.

- ¿Oiga? ¿Hay alguien? Me he quedado tirado con la moto.

Solo obtuve un golpe por respuesta. El sonido del metal cayendo al suelo y un Mierda.

Dejé una Betty Recostada en una pared y entré. Una chica Estaba de espaldas a mí recogiendo piezas del suelo.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Salto del susto y me miró confundida. Había un poco de grasa en sus Mejillas y mucha más en sus manos, pero no Agraciada poco era, en absoluto. Es más, era guapa. Mucho.

-Eh ... No, gracias. Puedo sola .- se limpió las manos en el mono azul que Llevaba, se quito los tirantes para dejarlos colgando y se puso bien la camiseta blanca que Llevaba Debajo. - Y yo, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Sí, la verdad es que si. Betty no arranca.

- ¿Betty?

-Sí, mi BMV.

- ¿Le ha puesto Betty ... a tu moto?-No Pudo aguantar más y echo a reir. No me molestó al principio, pero Después de los primeros tres minutos de risas incesantes me mosquee.

-Bueno, vale ya, ¿no?

Jaja-Perdona-más risas .- Es que nunca conocí a nadie que le hubiese puesto su nombre una moto a parte de mi.-cesaron las risas, más o menos .- Veamos esa moto.

Cogió a y Betty la Empiezo a desmontar. Pasó un buen rato, unos 10 minutos hasta que Volvió a hablar.

-Bien. Esto es duro. ¿Cómo Decias que te llamabas?

-Marco.

-Marco, Betty ... Betty ha muerto.

Lo dijo como si la moto fuese una persona.

- ¿Qué ha qué?

Esta no-pequeña Volverá a arrancar. La tiene demasiado Explotado.

Estaba apenada de verdad. ¿Por una moto?

- ¿Y ahora qué hago?

-Intentar Puedo arreglarla, pero te saldrá más caro que una nueva. Esta moto tiene por lo menos 20 años.

-Sí, más o menos. Pero, ¿podrías arreglarla?

-Claro. Con tiempo.

-De acuerdo. Toda tuya.

- ¡Keira!

- Entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera esperando una ¿Sí, papá? - Se mordió el labio y reprimenda.

- ¿Que estas haciendo?

Un señor bajito y algo gordo se nos acercó. Me recordaba bastante un Bonji, con el bigote y la nariz chata.

-Papá, yo ...

-Te he dicho mil veces que concentrés te en tus estudios y no atiendas en el garaje, no puedes entretenerte. Y será mejor que tengas tus cosas hechas para mañana si es que quieres seguir con el Ibiza.

-Claro ...

Empiezo a andar cabizbaja hacia la puerta del taller.

- ¡Hasta luego! - Me apresuré a decir. No se porque lo dije. Tampoco porqué ella puso Aquella expresión de Entre sorpresa y alegría. Ni siquiera supe el porqué de Aquellas incesantes ganas de volver a verla.

Una vez me miro de soslayo sonriendo y, Doblo la esquina.

-Perdone a mi hija.

- ¿No es mecánica? Sabía que hasta el año de mi moto.

-Está en ello. Bueno, un Tenemos que ver aquí.

Ojeó mi moto con la misma mirada experta que la chica, y al final me dio la misma respuesta. Costaría medio riñón arreglar una Betty, pero era de mi padre. Tenía que arreglarla. Y Quería que ella la arreglara, nadie más.

-Le costará bastante, Alrededor de 4.000 euros.

-Está bien.

-Entre a mi despacho y discutamos las condiciones.

Me hizo un presupuesto y eran el total de € 4,239 con mano de obra incluida y el trabajo Estaría terminado en menos de un mes. Me pareció un espacio de tiempo excesivo pero me explicó la complejidad del trabajo. Él puso las condiciones para el trabajo, yo le pagaría la mitad ahora y la mitad al terminar. Acepte Condición Con una.

- ¿Keira?

-Bueno, no sé cómo se llama, pero Preferiría que fuera ella quién lo hiciese.

Nota: Holaaaaa(: Buuenoo pues estaa es la primera historia que he decidido subir!=) Espero que os guste! Muchos besos guapisims!:$


End file.
